


Roleplaying

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Jealousy, Sex, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Old clothes." The blond man shrugged and yanked on the green cloth wrapped around his middle. "I think they might have holes in them someplace. From fighting. They're not dirty, though. They kind of... smell like him, though." He clumped over to the bed, making his footfalls heavier on purpose. Sanji grinned impudently down at her. "Want to play?"...





	Roleplaying

The afternoon was warm and the sea was calm for once. The ladies on ship had all decided to get some tanning time in and Sanji was ecstatic. Nami yawned and stretched voluptuously, thrusting her semi-covered breasts up at the sun.

"Time to roll over," she murmured to the others sleepily. Robin had already flipped and was reading while a pair of her extra hands spread sunblock on the fair skin of her back. Elly also pulled herself up, blinking in the bright sunlight. She rolled over and crossed her hands, resting her chin on them and sighing.

"Joy!" The blond young man nearly fainted. He grabbed a tube of lotion and was about ready to dart forward when he froze in his tracks.

"What?" Zoro stared hard at him. "Something wrong, asshole?"

"You - I mean she, I mean what the hell are you doing?!" He pointed at Elly's back. The swordsman's hands were resting gently upon it, greasy with the cream he'd been working into her skin.

"S'matter?" Elly's head lifted up. Her lavender eyes darkened gloriously when she saw Zoro was behind her and not Sanji. "Mmm, I thought your hands felt different today."

"There any reason I should back off?" The green haired man stared belligerently at the other. Sanji swore. He - she -- damn it! And Nami-swan needed help too. He could think of nothing but to wander over to the other girl, not making any more fuss than he had started. But he glared at the man every chance he got. Zoro just ignored him.

Later on that night at the time of their usual tryst Sanji was still thinking about that moment. He got up to answer the discreet knock at his door, frowning and running a shaky hand through his light yellow hair. Have to calm down, he told himself. Elly walked in rather demurely, not looking directly at her lover and holding her robe closed with a freshly-tanned hand. Sanji dropped onto the bed with a loud thump, arms and legs flailing on either side of him as he just let himself go limp.

"You liked it, didn't you?" His eye was wide and staring. All he could think of was the other man's hands on her back, gentler than he'd ever seen the big ass touch anything except his stupid swords. "You should have told him to knock it the fuck off!"

"Really?" Elly raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him. "Do you tell Nami to knock it off? Or, wait - what about all the girls you 'collect' every time we reach a new port?"

"B- but this is you, not me!" Sanji rolled over so that his back was facing her. His voice was petulant but the fact that they were discussing this at all told her he was trying to come to grips with the situation.

"It is me." Elly took a deep breath to steady herself, then placed a pale hand on his shoulder. Her hair caught the lamplight and a single barrette caught in one of her side locks sparkled momentarily. "I'm not even going to suggest that you can't take what you force me to accept almost every day."

"I know!" He smacked the bedspread with an open palm, snarling. She jumped backwards and stood shakily next to the night stand. This wasn't like how he acted with her at all. "I know, I can't stand it. It's not fair to you. I want to be fair." The thick pink fabric crumpled under his palm as he scrunched it, wadding a fistful of bed sheet into a ball under his hand and twisting it.

"Are you jealous, Sanji?"

"Ha." The slender man stood, uncurling his hands from the tight little fists he had made and rolling his shoulders back. He threw his head back, though his hair immediately swung into place and the hidden eye that even she rarely saw remained covered. Sanji's face was red and he was biting his lower lip. He wasn't angry; she saw that right away. He was completely and utterly furious. When he stalked closer to her she saw something she should have right away; the fussy cook hadn't tucked in his shirt. It flopped partway out of his slacks and the buttons weren't aligned properly either. He laughed again, a strangled sound.

"Angel," he asked carefully, enunciating every word, "Do you find him attractive?" She stepped further back and he slapped a hand to his face.

"You're too angry. This might not be a good time to discuss this, Sanji."

"Answer me, please."

"Zoro?"

"Yes. Zoro." He spat the name out.

"I find him as attractive as you find Nami," she told him flatly and crossed her arms. She wasn't going to lie. It wasn't a horrible thing to be attracted to others when you were with someone else. Or have a crush. She dealt with his infatuation with Nami all the time and Elly really did think the swordsman was quite sexy. This is going to be bad, she thought as she winced. And yet Sanji's reaction was not what she expected. He surprised her again and this time she gasped in alarm.

"Crap," he whispered, all the blood draining from his flushed and angry face. Sanji stared at her with such a shocked expression that under other circumstances it would have been hilarious. He then fainted, his suddenly limp body falling on the throw rug in front of them with a painfully loud sound. Elly yelped and darted forward.

"You idiot!" She knelt, the one side lock that wasn't pinned down falling past her cheek as she turned him over. Living with the Strawhats, she knew how to check someone who was felled and she quite professionally peeled his eyelid back. It was showing only the white in a gruesome fashion that made her shudder. He was out cold. Elly sighed disconsolately, kneeling beside his prone form and dragging his body over her lap so she could hold him in her arms. Her robe had opened partway and revealed the fact that she was wearing a pale blue night shift that came to mid-thigh.

"You really are an idiot," she murmured. "What was I supposed to do?" She stroked his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "Lie? Tell you no, I didn't think he was hot? I won't lie to you. You don't lie to me. And all he did was put lotion on my back. Like you were going to do for Nami - not just me." She snorted and then felt him twitch. He must be waking up.

"Ow," he groaned softly. "Wha' happened?"

"You fainted, moron."

"Unhh... right. I'm sorry. I know I'm a fucking hypocrite." She blinked. He must be out of it to swear like that in front of her. "I, uh. Kept thinking about him - why he even did it in the first place -- "

"Probably to piss you off."

"What?!" He bolted upright. "No one knows about us. Didn't we think that was the best way because we're all on the same..." He rambled off, staring into her face. "Oh."

"Yeah. He didn't need to know. In a choice between myself or Nami, who the hell was he going to pick? You know he can't stand her that much." Something about the way she said this made him shiver with fear. Was that regret?

"I've caught him staring at you," he blurted out at last. He clapped a hand to his face again. What the hell was he saying?! "I mean, I think he'd have picked you anyway."

"Don't start, Sanji," she hissed softly.

"Start what?" Now he saw what she meant, what she had been telling him about getting excited and then coming to her for release. He'd done it to her before, he admitted to himself. He'd tried not to since but old habits died hard and well, he could reciprocate now. "Why not? You're beautiful. I'm sure he'd want you. Maybe he was thinking that at least he could touch you, see what your skin felt like under his hands. Were they rough?"

"Um. Yes." She coughed slightly. "Sanji..."

"Hmmm." He crawled around until he was behind her, both of them sitting on the plush rug he'd spread in front of his bed on the wooden floor. He reached under her robe and started caressing her back.

"Sanji!"

"Well? Did it turn you on? If I'm going to be the one you come home to, I'd better know since I'm the one that gets to do something about it."

"You just fainted, for god's sake. And you were so angry before!"

"That was then," he sniffed. He kissed her neck and she shuddered. "I can change my moods as fast as you, love. And besides," he started to nibble on an earlobe, "You're blushing."

"I am not!"

"Your neck is." He lapped at the sensitive skin just under her ear and she moaned softly. "I bet you wanted him to massage lower, didn't you? I can do that for you. Here..." He stood, taking her hand in his and lifted her with a gentle tug.

"Do what?"

"The bed, sweetheart," Sanji breathed. He pulled her hand and caught her as she fell against his lean body. His lips pressed into her hair and he smiled, pulling gently at her robe. "Take this all off so I can have my hands on you."

"Sanji!" He chuckled and slipped the loose ties free. When the silky robe fell he caught it deftly over one arm, then gestured at the bed.

"Get comfortable," he said quietly. "I'm going to go clean up." He scrubbed at the side of his face with one hand and then disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. Elly shook her head in amazement. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened but the mood has eased and she heard him taking off clothing and possibly putting more on, getting himself back into his usual appearance. She removed her bra and panties then sat up on the pillows, watching the door to see what he would do when he came out. The bathroom opened slowly and Sanji peeked from around the door. His eye widened when he saw her laying there completely nude.

"I'm comfortable," she smiled.

"Well then. I'm glad, because so am I." Sanji stepped into full view and she choked. The fool. The sexy, handsome, incredibly attentive fool. He was dressed like Zoro.

"Where did you..."

"Old clothes." The blond man shrugged and yanked on the green cloth wrapped around his middle. "I think they might have holes in them someplace. From fighting. They're not dirty, though. They kind of... smell like him, though." He clumped over to the bed, making his footfalls heavier on purpose. Sanji grinned impudently down at her. "Want to play?"

"Ah." She had backed herself up against the pillows, eyes wide, hand pressed to her mouth in such maidenly confusion that he shivered. Damn, that was hot.

"C'mere," he growled roughly, reaching out for her and grasping her rounded arm in a gentle but tight grip.

"San-"

"Shut up," he husked, trying to sound as irritable as possible. She hissed and dropped the hand that was at her lips, staring at him blankly. Sanji pulled her with a strength he rarely used when they were together, yanking her underneath his body and instantly leaning down to crush his mouth onto hers. He relished the feel of her squirming under his lean frame. Oh, it was so good! She wasn't uncomfortable as much as she was stunned, frozen in place by his audacious sexual ploy. Elly was the one who usually played the dominating role in the bedroom and he was overjoyed to discover that he could, too. It was exciting and different. He rubbed his rising erection on her belly and sighed gustily.

"Y - you sure you want to do this?"

"It's me under all this crap," Sanji said simply. He grinned when she tugged on the old haramaki, caressing the fabric with hesitant fingers. The shirt was too big for him, as were the pants, but he'd managed to cinch them together under the belly warmer. Her halting touches to wriggle under it were delicious in their futility; he groaned and shook himself after a few moments. "No."

"What?" Now she was more than confused.

"Told you," he grunted, mimicking the asshole's voice as well as he could and watching her blush harder. "Time for your massage." She looked as if she were about to object but only reached up and caressed the side of his face with a lingering touch. "Roll over," he added more softly, seeing her consternation. "I promise you can stop me at any time. Remember our safe word?"

"Uh, okay." She nodded and turned herself around, resting her face between two pillows. Sanji rubbed his palms together, smiling broadly. She was all his despite the game they were playing. He realized that now; was gaining confidence every moment. Her placed his hands a bit roughly on her back and rubbed, trying to match the sense of powerful kneading rather than gently caressing lotion on his woman's skin. She was tense, he knew that from her actions but he could feel it even more so in her muscles. Slowly, ever so slowly his working hands released that tension and she began to relax under his touch.

"That's good," he whispered. "Very good." He paused, reflecting. "Oi, do you want ...more?" His hands slipped down to her thighs and Elly gasped loudly.

"Ah..."

"You wanted him to touch here," Sanji husked, bending over and whispering in her ear. "Now let me. It's okay to imagine it's Zoro..." He stroked and she pressed her flaming face deeper between the pillows. "Is it good, sweetheart? You want me to make love to you wearing this?"

"Ah!"

"I'm taking that as a yes," he told her seriously. "Unless you stop me I'm going to slip myself out of these baggy pants and have you just like this - boots and all."

"Oh my god."

"Right now." He bent over her, growling deep in his throat. This was fun! He stopped and watched her shivering uncontrollably for a long moment before pulling her rear up against his front. "Here, take me." He fumbled with the button on the pants for a moment but then it thankfully popped open. Sanji shoved the damned haramaki out of the way as he pulled his more-than-ready penis out. Elly was panting, hands twisting the sheets like his had earlier as she tried not to make too much noise. He had imagined what way would be right for this kind of sex and was prepared. Rearing back, he thrust forward as hard as he could, stabbing her folds apart and burying himself deeply in her warm, tight body. His shout of pleasure was fierce and he wasn't even trying to sound that way anymore.

And she cried his name.

"Sanji! Sanji..."

"Yes, my love," he gasped as he was moving so quickly and hard within her. "More?"

"Want..." She burst into tears, sobbing so piteously that he recoiled for a second. "I want you to hold me!" She had to feel him, know that it was him, smell his scent close by her. The dusky smell of cigarette smoke was something she craved now more than anything else.

"Angel." He reached around and curled his arms around her, frozen in the middle of their sex. "Are you all right?"

"Don't stop, just hold me!" A slow smile spread across the young man's face. He flicked his golden hair back and began to thrust again, hard and fast and deep, now curled around her from behind. Spooned as closely as they could fit, he made love to her while she sang his name out again and again.

"Yes." Sanji was hoarse by now both from emotion and trying to duplicate that moron's voice. As much as this had been a sexual lark he had learned a lot about their relationship. He was glad he'd snatched the clothing out of the rubbish bin for a gag or something a few months back. "I won't let go." He leaned his sweaty cheek on her neck, closing his eyes. Soon. It wouldn't take long at the rate he was pushing himself. His lower belly already felt like it was roiling, churning with the need to expel his seed. He stopped, strained... trying with all his might to hold back just a few more minutes.

"Don't wait." Elly whispered faintly. "It's okay, Sanji - don't wait for me, I'm ..." She gasped and suddenly he felt her stiffening in his hold. She muffled her cries into the pillows before her, secure in his arms and aware of his presence behind her while she came. Sanji kissed the side of her neck quietly. She wouldn't have known the young man was in the middle of an orgasm but for the fact that she felt him pulsing inside her. He finished just as silently, kissing her again and withdrawing as gently as he could. He cupped a hand under himself, trying to keep the mess minimal this time. His throat was dry from all the air he'd been sucking in and he was exhausted from the effort and emotion spent.

What the hell, he thought, staring down at his sticky hand. He wiped it on the haramaki then began eagerly shedding the unwanted and hot clothing. He kept an eye on his lover the whole time but she lay on the bed, breathing deeply. She hadn't moved since he'd parted from her. Elly's face was hidden in the fluffy pillows and her back was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Without him to hold her upright her arms soon began to tremble from fatigue and she was forced to sit up, wiping her sweaty face with the back of a hand. Sanji was there, kneeling on the floor and looking concerned. And it was just Sanji, pale and naked, his hairless chest heaving. The clothing was all gone, she saw with some relief.

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not." He crawled up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the mouth. "Not anymore."


End file.
